


Kiss Me Under The Fire Moon

by LouphiaTheHobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Courting, F/M, Gen, Good Big Brother Fíli, slight Fíli/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouphiaTheHobbit/pseuds/LouphiaTheHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli reflects on his brother and watches over him, always. Because that's what brothers do, even if it means standing guard on private moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under The Fire Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Here's my first attempt at a happy, fluffy, not angsty one shot of Kiliel. I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you're following my other story "In a hole in the ground", I'm sorry to say that the next update will be in about a week, as I'll be on holidays. Anyway, here's some fluff to make the waiting easier :)  
> Feedback is more than appreciated!

Kiss Me Under The Fire Moon 

 

Fíli would never forget the moment he had become painfully aware of the fact that his brother was no longer a boy but a man. Well, not a man but a grown dwarf. A year ago, in a small town called Laketown, his brother had been healed from a nearly lethal arrow wound by a pretty she-elf and had since that fateful day not stopped talking about her, whenever he had the chance to. Which pretty much meant whenever he was alone with his brother. Fíli had caught on to his brother’s feelings quite easily, as he had been there with him when he had all but declared them to the elf during a fever induced dream. To his surprise, the elf hadn’t seemed revolted or embarrassed, which would have been the only appropriate reactions, no, she had taken his brother’s hand, murmured something none of them caught, apart form Kíli of course, but Fíli thought his brother was too out of it to actually comprehend anything, and for a moment the world was quite at ease.  
That is, until the dragon came towards them and hell broke loose.  
Sometimes the dwarf was still surprised that they had all come out alive. Not only had they survived a dragon, they had also survived the battle of five armies, which had claimed many lives on the sides of dwarves, elves and men. Yet, fate had been kind and wounds had been healed and now his uncle Thorin Oakenshield ruled as King under the Mountain. Fíli gave a heavy sigh and made his way back into Erebor, where the atmosphere was buzzing with anticipation.  
Tonight, it had been foreseen by some of the dwarves who were more interested in astronomy, they would be granted a rare sight: A fire moon, right here at the Lonely Mountain. While the dwarves didn’t generally concern themselves with the beauty of nature outside their mountains this choice of priority didn’t mean they couldn’t appreciate it. And due to the tense and somewhat contest-like relationship their king cultivated with the elvenking of Mirkwood, invitations had been sent out to dwarves, elves and men alike to join the folk of Erebor for festivities, cherishing the fire moon and at the same time, remembering the battle of five armies, which was now part of the one year old history of Erebor.  
Prince Fíli was not sure whether he should be proud of his uncle for finally inviting the elvenking or if he should be worried, because one could never be too careful, when Thorin and elves were involved. Yet, he was soon snapped out of his pensive silence, when his brother joined him on the way to the room they shared. While both of the princes had been offered their own accommodations they had preferred to choose a housing that allowed them privacy when they needed it and company whenever they were in the mood for it.  
Ever since word had been sent out to the other people, Kíli had been in an incredibly smug and joyous mood. While Fíli suspected that his brother and the elf, Tauriel, he mentally scolded himself, he really should start using her name, now that he was likely to meet her again, had been meeting up in secret, it would certainly make for an interesting scene when they first met on official ground.  
Beside him, Kíli was talking ten to the dozen about where the elves would be staying, if, maybe, his uncle would allow him to dance with the red haired captain of the Mirkwood guard and whether or not Fíli thought Thorin would throw a fit once he discovered that the brothers had made a point in inviting Bard and his entire family personally and not by letter. It was well known that Bard and the King under the Mountain didn’t get along too well but that his nephews rather liked the new Lord of Dale.  
“Kíli, for Mahal’s sake, would you stop talking for a moment!” Fíli suddenly burst out in a good-natured tone. Taken aback by his brother’s outburst Kíli fell silent and looked at his brother expectantly. Fíli used his shoulder to open the door to their quarters and pushed Kíli in, before closing it with his foot.  
“Kíli, listen to me. I know that you… er… like the elf” he started, only to be interrupted by his brother’s annoyed comment “Tauriel, Fíli, her name is Tauriel”.  
“I know what her name is!” he shot back.  
“Then why don’t you use it?” his brother questioned.  
“That is not the point here, Kíli! I know that you like her and while I couldn’t care less about who you like to spend your time with and what you do with them, I am pretty sure that uncle and most of the other dwarves would not appreciate whatever it is you two are doing when you pretend to be out hunting!”  
Kíli had the grace to blush a bright shade of red. “I do not pretend to be out hunting!” he defended himself but Fíli knew his brother well enough to know when he was lying or at least holding back parts of the truth.  
“Look, brother, for all I care you could be having a secret family with that elf. All I am saying is that I don’t think it is wise to walk around in Erebor, speaking about her in a volume that is loud enough to wake the dead.”  
A sharp knock at their door brought their discussion, if you could call it that, to an end. Before either of them could answer, Thorin burst into the room, making both princes hope he hadn’t been standing outside for a long time.  
“They will be here shortly.” The clipped tone in which the words were spoken left no doubts who he was talking about. The king was, obviously, expected to welcome their guests at the doorstep and it was only reasonable that his heirs should come with him.  
“I expect you to be polite and to mingle with them. Don’t let their magic fool you but try to be charming. I am sure that once the dinner has been served and wine and ale have been consumed they might lighten up a little.”  
It was quite obvious to both, Fíli and Kíli, that it took their uncle quite a lot of effort to ask that of them but they also knew that Thorin himself would not be having too many friendly conversations with the elves. His dislike for Thranduil run a lot deeper that his disagreements with Bard. As he was looking at them expectantly they nodded in agreement and Fíli noted the silly grin that was forming on his brother’s face. Once Thorin had turned his back and started moving towards the main corridor, Fíli whacked his brother over the head.  
“Try to look at least a little bored during the feast!” he hissed and they followed their uncle to welcome their elven guests. 

Hours later Fíli was putting on his festive wear for the evening when his brother burst through the door, a radiant grin on his face.  
“I can’t believe she’s here!” he laughed, punching his brother in the shoulder.  
Fíli just grumbled but once he was done braiding his beard he turned to face his brother, who was still standing in the middle of the room, grinning like a fool.  
“Better get it out of your system now” he advised and prepared himself for a speech about glorious red hair, elegant movements and clever words but it never came. Instead, his brother’s face grew oddly serious and the grin left his lips, only to be replaced by a look of sheer determination.  
“I think I need to tell Uncle.”  
Fíli’s jaw dropped and he could do nothing but stare at his younger brother, who had clearly taken leave of his senses.  
“Are you insane?” he finally asked.  
“No, Fíli… I love her! We cannot keep sneaking out of our kingdoms every few weeks just to spend a couple of hours together. I won’t live forever.” He trailed off. Fíli swallowed hard, his brother’s implication not lost to him.  
“You want to court her.”  
His brother’s silence was all the answer he needed.  
“You are insane. Uncle would never allow it!”  
To his horror, his younger brother shrugged and the smile was back.  
“Well, I won’t just spring it on him without a warning. I’ll take it slow… Make sure to talk to her a lot, maybe dance a little. Show him I get along with her. And then, in a couple of months, maybe he’ll have grown used to her.”  
Clearly, Kíli had thought about the issue in advance and while Fíli never really understood why his brother would pick an elf above a dwarf maid, he also knew his brother wouldn’t be reasoned with. From the looks of it it was too late now anyway.  
“Fine.”  
Sure, he knew that his brother was in for a hard time but he would do a lot in order to ensure his happiness. And if said happiness involved the elf, so be it.  
The moment he had uttered his indicated support he found himself in a bone-crushing hug.  
“Thank you.” Kíli’s rough voice made it quite obvious how much his brother’s support meant to him and Fíli smiled. His brother truly was reckless. And so much more than their mother had thought. 

A few hours and some awkward speeches later, dwarves, elves and men were enjoying a splendid feast and Fíli was amusing himself by watching his brother flirt with Tauriel and his uncle’s changing expressions. It seemed like Thorin had caught onto his younger nephew’s interest in the elf and from his expressions Fíli derived that he wasn’t sure whether to be pleased about the effort Kíli was making or nervous about how good he and elf got on. When Fíli watched his brother lean over to whisper something into Tauriel’s ear Thorin’s expression took the funniest turn yet and the blond dwarf hurried to hide his snort behind a jug of ale.  
Once the dancing started and Kíli offered his hand to a slightly flustered looking Tauriel Fíli was convinced his uncle was going to burst. Yet, to his immense surprise, the King under the Mountain was currently watching Bard dancing with his youngest daughter.  
During the next two hours Fíli made sure to dance with some elves, Tauriel among them, Sigrid, Bard’s older daughter and one or two dwarf princesses from the Iron Hills.  
His uncle seemed appeased and so far, everything seemed to be going on quite smoothly.  
As soon as Fíli returned from his latest dance with Tauriel and fell into his seat next to his uncle, Thorin leaned over. His breath smelled of ale and his unfocussed eyes clearly indicated the amount of alcohol he had consumed.  
“I think the elf likes your brother” he huffed, eyes fixed on the dancing couple. Fíli didn’t know how to respond and let out a nervous chuckle, hoping his uncle was too drunk to notice that Kíli and Tauriel had long stopped dancing at an appropriate distance and were leaning into each other far too much for it not to be somewhat intimate.  
“Don’t you think she has enchanted him?” Fíli asked, not knowing what possessed him to ask such a question.  
“Nah… she’s blushing. Y’ can’t fake a blush”, Thorin declared with a wave of his hand.  
Luckily, Balin chose that moment to stand up and call for the guests’ attention, saving Fíli from further discussions about his brother’s dancing partner.  
“Dear friends and allies” the King’s most trusted advisor began, “we have come together to celebrate our victory and to remember our fallen comrades. But it shall not be forgotten, that tonight a fire moon will rise over Erebor and therefore, I invite you all to gather outside and enjoy the splendid sight.”  
After a light gesture with his right had, the doors opened and the crowed started moving towards the front gates of Erebor.  
Fíli tried to follow his brother with his eyes but despite the flaming red hair of Tauriel he lost them once his uncle asked him some ridiculous question about Thranduil’s son and his “lady-like attire”. Fíli laughed and decided to search for his brother later. 

After everyone had their chance at looking at the fire moon, Fíli made sure his uncle was back in the hall and engaged in a conversation with Dwalin. The younger dwarf was quite sure he heard something about mining and was content to leave his uncle alone, making sure he was provided with another jug of ale. For a moment Fíli wondered if he should feel guilty about ensuring his king’s drunken state would last but he quickly dismissed the thought.  
Right, it was time so search for his brother and his ladylove. While nobody had noticed their absence yet it was only a question of time till people started wondering where the second crown prince was. Despite being drunk most of the attending people were still quite attentive and Fíli knew he and his brother were usually a matter of interest.  
Checking that nobody was following him, he stepped back out into the moonlight and for a moment appreciated the peace and quiet. The fire moon was, indeed, a gorgeous sight and he hadn’t expected to see another one. Therefore, his delight was even bigger than the last time he saw one.  
Taking a deep breath he followed a hidden path that went up to the mountaintop, as he was well aware of Kíli’s favourite spots. The younger dwarf thought them quite secret but Fíli could tell exactly which spots his younger brother liked to visit when he was in a certain mood. It was an easy guess that made Fíli walk up the path till he reached a rather large cliff from where his brother usually liked to watch the stars.  
He stopped moving once he saw the two figures sitting at the edge of the shelf, legs dangling into thin air.  
“Do you like it?” his brother’s voice was hushed but he could still hear him. Concentration on the conversation, Fíli listened for the elf’s answer.  
“It’s quite unlike anything I have ever seen”, she answered and Fíli thought he heard a dreamy note in her voice.  
“Do you remember when I first told you about fire moons?”  
The elf’s laugh made Fíli’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he took a step further towards the couple.  
“How could I ever forget, melamin?” she asked in return and Fíli found himself wondering about the elvish term. Clearly, his brother was familiar with it, as the moonlight did not give away a confused expression. Instead, his brother’s face was filled with so many emotions that Fíli felt quite bad for eavesdropping on them. But he was sure that his brother would rather have him standing guard to their private meeting than having somebody barge in on them, ruining his carefully constructed plan of convincing his uncle he had only just met Tauriel and found her nice enough to spend some time with. Just in time he realized that his brother was slowly moving towards the elf and Fíli averted his eyes, because there was no way it wouldn’t be weird to see his brother kiss an elf.  
After a moment of silence, Fíli grew restless. How long was it taking, really? Didn’t they have to breath? Slowly, he opened one eye, just to see his brother’s hand sneaking into Tauriel’s admittedly very beautiful hair. It shone quite nicely in the light of the fire moon, Fíli thought.  
Finally, his brother let go of the elf and Fíli was able to relax. But when his brother’s hand went into his pocket and a moment later held his palm out to Tauriel, Fíli’s breath caught in his throat.  
His brother truly was insane because if Fíli’s eyes hadn’t betrayed him, he was quite sure that a single courting beat was laying in Kíli’s palm.  
“Do you know what this is?” His younger brother sounded a little nervous and Fíli wasn’t sure if it was because of the sheer recklessness of his actions or because he didn’t know how Tauriel would react. Probably a mixture of both.  
“No”, the elf answered, taking the bead out of Kíli’s palm and holding it against the moonlight.  
“It’s beautiful, Kíli” she whispered, examining it curiously.  
Fíli was quite sure his brother’s face would split in two when he saw the smile on his face.  
“This, Tauriel, is what my people call a courting bead”.  
Fíli bit his lip, feeling nearly as nervous as his brother sounded. He saw the elf’s head turn back to him, the bead still securely held between index finger and middle finger. Her expression was quite unreadable but Fíli noted with no small amount of relief that her eyes were shining in a most enchanted way.  
Suddenly, his brother got up and Fíli found himself smiling at their difference in height. Even though the elf was sitting she was only an inch or two smaller than him.  
“And this is me asking you to accept my courtship.”  
Kíli’s posture was, for a lack of better words, adorable. He was trying to stand as tall as possible and at the same time had his hands folded into each other in a way that screamed his edginess into the world.  
Fíli’s hand flew up to his mouth in order to prevent a gasp from escaping him, as the elf turned further and slowly took his brother’s hands in hers. It was quite hard to tell whose smile was bigger, when she pulled his brother towards her.  
Fíli saw her lips moving, giving, as he assumed, a positive answer, and then they were kissing again. A little amused and maybe a little proud, Fíli turned his back on the couple, again, fixing his gaze on the fire moon.  
He was a little relieved when he heard them breaking apart again and hoped that his brother would at least have the sense to tell her about his plan, if he hadn’t done that already.  
“What about your kin?” he heard the elf ask and smiled at her reasoning. At least one of them wasn’t going completely insane tonight.  
“I have a plan. We’ll have to wait of course, before we make it official, but let me… deal with it.”  
Fíli turned again, only slightly, and watched how his brother started braiding the bead into Tauriel’s red hair while launching into an explanation of his plan. Shaking his head, Fíli started his way down, suspecting that the couple would soon follow, as even they had to know that their absence would raise questions sooner or later.  
And he had been right. Just when he had reached to front gates of Erebor, he saw two dark shapes moving towards the upper end of the path.  
Hurrying his steps a little, he reached the hall, searching for his uncle. Thorin Oakenshield was still talking to Dwalin but their gestures were suggesting a drunken debate on something different than mining. It looked more like they were trying to mimic dance moves with their arms but Fíli was quite sure that this was not what they were trying to do. Content that nobody had yet noticed his, Kíli’s or Tauriel’s absence, he mingled with the dancing crowd, searching for one of the dwarf princess form the Iron Hills. One of them had caught his eye earlier on and he had quite enjoyed their friendly bickering about how to knock a foe out, only using hands. 

A while later, he saw his brother and Tauriel slipping back into the hall, both of them trying to hide radiant smiles. Thankfully, most people were too drunk to notice how their hands slipped apart the moment they re-joined the festivities.  
Some dances and conversations later, this time about the right way to sharpen a blunt blade, Fíli found himself walking back to their table, where his brother was currently starring off into nothingness, his smile still fixed in place.  
The hand on his shoulder startled Kíli out of his stupor and he turned to look at his brother. Making sure nobody was paying them any attention, the blond dwarf leaned down and brought his mouth down to his brother’s ear.  
“Congratulations, you reckless idiot” he whispered, before grabbing his jug and clashing it against Kíli’s.  
The surprised look on his brother’s face would amuse him for months to come.  
“How…?” the dark haired dwarf started but Fíli stopped him with a wink.  
“I’m your brother… I’m supposed to watch out for you!” he said with a grin.  
Kíli’s face turned red and his eyes left his brother’s, landing on the red haired elf, who was making her way towards them, two jugs of ale in her hands.  
Setting one down before Kíli she gave Fíli a smile and before Kíli had the chance to thank her, Fíli found himself asking her for the next dance.  
A little startled she looked from one brother to the other but with a tiny shrug she accepted his hand, put down the other jug and they left for the dance floor.  
Once they were out of earshot Fíli beckoned her to lean down to him, which she did.  
“So… my brother and you?”  
The elf’s eyes grew wide in alarm and Fíli burst out laughing.  
Oh yes, he was going to have his bit of fun with his brother and his sister-to-be. And while he still didn’t understand how they had found each other, he would make sure nothing would happen to the couple, because deep down, he was starting to like the elf. She made her brother happy and that was enough for him.  
Tauriel seemed a little confused about his laughter but gave him a tentative grin. Before she could reply, he led her further into the crowd and they started dancing. 

From further away, Kíli was watching his brother and his beloved elf dancing and found himself quite at ease. He couldn’t remember ever being so happy and knowing that his brother had his back made the perspective of having to deal with Thorin sooner rather than later a little more bearable. Well, and his mother… his mother would surely come to terms with having an elf as a daughter. She had, after all, been the one who first told him how reckless he was. 

Soon after their dance, Fíli led Tauriel back to the table and watched his brother take off with the elf. After one last dance, Kíli kissed her hand and escorted her towards the door, only to return to his brother moments later.  
“Gone to bed?” he asked. Kíli hummed in reply and happily gulped down some ale.  
It had, all in all, Fíli later mused, been a rather good day. While his brother’s relationship to his elf had changed quite dramatically, nothing else of significance had happened. Thorin had been quite well-behaved and even attempted a friendly conversation with both, the elvenking and Bard and Fíli was sure that his own advances on the blond dwarven beauty from the Iron Hills would appease in uncle, once he heard about his younger nephew’s intention to court and marry an elf.  
Quite content with how the night had played out, both dwarf princes left the celebration soon after the elvenking had departed. Once back in their rooms, they bid each other good night and while Kíli fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow, Fíli stayed awake a moment longer, watching his baby brother sleep peacefully.  
Things were going to change, he knew, and a part of him was quite curious about how and when it would happen. His thought wandering back to his favourite dancing partner he vowed to look for her in the morning and soon fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please tell me :)


End file.
